


A Curious Understanding

by VanishedElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hobbit Slash, LOTR slash, M/M, lord of the rings slash, the hobbit slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanishedElf/pseuds/VanishedElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili gets a quite unexpected visitor one evening while being held prisoner by the elves of Mirkwood. Legolas/Kili, Kili/Legolas slash. LegolasxKili, KilixLegolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Understanding

It was a wan, not ethereal light that rimed the bars of his cell, Kili thought. The white glow had been described as the sublime get of the stars by his russet-haired visitor, but the young dwarf still found it lonely and gelid, even if its brilliant cacophony filled his chamber to effulgent repletion. Kili wiped his eyes. Speaking of Tauriel, the swift-footed captain-of-the-guard would be arriving shortly if elves could be held to their habits in the same way that dwarves could. She had come to attend upon him for the past three days without fail, often with some menial errand that served as a wonderful excuse to indulge in a what all the silent eavesdroppers felt was an unwise, forbidden and, as expressed in Thorin's subtle slights this morning, rather scorned affair. Nevertheless, whenever her ardent gaze appeared through his cell-door, Kili was grateful for the distraction their conversations offered. 

Footsteps rang down the winding staircase like a satisfying descant to Kili's ears. He hurriedly straightened his collar, perhaps futilely, for it was completely embedded with mud and grime. These past few eves the young dwarf had internally debated whether or not he retained more dignity by standing or sitting in the presence of the lissom, fair, and not to mention tall elf that sought his company for reasons still unknown to him. Standing boasted an outright shamelessness about the height difference; however, if he sat, as he had for the past two visits, the disproportionate gap disappeared altogether. He had just decided to do what his pride told him was right when it became too late. 

The elf swept past his cell-door and settled quietly on the steps outside. Kili froze mid-stand, supporting his squat with outstretched fingers pushing against the smooth rock floor. Clearing his throat, he forwent his efforts and leaned back against the wall as casually as he could. 

"Hello," he said. 

These late night conversations were both fulfilling and bemusing. While it was possible to ignore their height-difference for the span of a couple hours, forgetting the fact that he was a prisoner to her people was a trifle more challenging. The thick set of bars that divided their every utterance didn't help. Perhaps the elf rued this too, for there came no reply to his awkward greeting. Kili sighed and retrieved his rune stone out of habit. 

"You know, I've been doing much thinking about something you said. I don't want you surmising anything about from what I'm about to say, and I'm only suggesting, not concluding, after a day of careful thought and canny observances, that perhaps, just perhaps, you may have a point. I still hold to my claim that nothing surpasses dwarf-craft. Nothing. Our forgeries are second to none in all of Middle Earth and across all the years, no matter what." 

Tauriel chuckled softly, almost too softly to hear. A shadow fell across her figure, obnubilating her features and concealing her gaze. From where he was, Kili could barely make out the shape of her bow, the roan-stain of her boots or the carefully woven braids in her auburn locks. Encouraged, he carried on.

"That being said, I've been treated to three nights of elf-song at this point and I would forsake my honour if I lied about how it makes me feel." The dwarf paused, contemplating the elegant engravings on his token mindlessly. This was where the humour ended. He smiled warmly and his voice came out both earnest and clumsy as he made his confession. "I feel as though I understand something I never did when I hear those melodies. It's a strange feeling, a new feeling; a feeling that takes my words and leaves me speechless. Alas, even now it is hard to explain."

The elf said nothing but Kili assumed from her posture that she was listening attentively. Her silence made him feel naked in his dark stall. He hazarded a laugh and it came out flat and crooked. "I'm not sure if you know what I mean. You hear these songs every day, your whole life... perhaps they are commonplace to your ears. Perhaps they are just a glimpse into a world of magic that befuddles and bewilders me, but which comes ever so naturally to you. Still, I must attest to their beauty. Ne'er in all my days have I heard such things, even... this will be of particular interest to you..." Kili shuffled guiltily and grunted, "In the halls of my own people." 

A sigh issued from outside his door and Kili glanced up to study its creator. The light had changed and a beam of light struck above the elf's head, its dense luminosity hanging in the air like liquid or. It was so bright that it even seemed to colour her hair gold. Kili shook his head nervously. "You seem rather quiet today, Captain. Is something wrong?"

Kili squinted. Was it a trick of the eye, or had Tauriel become blond? He rubbed his eyes and tried again. The starlight was bold but not bold enough to account for what he saw. A platinum shimmer gilded the elf's braids. A sage, not emerald, tunic sheathed a wiry body and Kili was hard put to imagine Tauriel donning the smirk that presently lit upon those characteristically derisive lips. Gasping, Kili shot to his feet but before he could speak, the elf finally did. 

"I would have thought a prisoner preoccupied with things other than elf-lore, Master Dwarf." 

Kili scowled. He shoved his rune stone back into his pocket with unnecessary force and marched to the doorway in irritation. Not only had he wasted his breath, he had divulged his earnest tale to the most unsuited pair of ears for the performance he could have conceived of. 

"You speak of nice things," Legolas remarked, shifting to regard Kili directly. With this arrangement, Kili seemed to tower above the elven prince, but Legolas was undaunted nonetheless.

"You think?" Kili grunted. "I'm surprised you even understood what I said. I would not have thought you capable of such sentimentality." 

Legolas's smile was strange. It was forced, but not fake. Kili could not place what it was but something about it made him much more uncomfortable than the elf's customary sarcasm. "Is that right, young dwarf-lord?" In one fluid motion the prince was standing, staring down at Kili with disconcerting intensity. The dwarf planted his feet firmly and looked back with what he hoped was aloof receptivity. Given the circumstances it was all he could manage.

The elf continued, "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I have outgrown such authenticity." Kili heard a squeak as Legolas tightened his grip on the bars. The dwarf blinked and fought to sustain the prince's gaze, even if those blue-eyes threatened to excoriate his skin, pierce his chest and ravage his innards without mercy or remorse.

"You love her, don't you," Legolas breathed. 

Kili's mouth opened slightly. He had not expected this, at least not so soon. One hand rose involuntarily from his side and he scratched the back of his head diffidently. "I... I will say that I feel something for her. She's wonderfully kind... surprising, for an elf." 

Legolas failed to respond to the jibe. Kili wondered if he had even noticed. The smile remained on his pearly lips; a lopsided, crooked smile. Unfortunately, Legolas was just as merciless with his silence as he was with his gaze and minutes passed in quiet tension. Kili wondered if his stomach could become any more clenched when, at last, the elf spoke, "To speak of such things so earnestly, I..." 

The prince let go of the bars and turned in the most graceful about-face Kili had ever seen. Sidling to the edge of the ledge, Legolas pondered quietly and Kili pressed against the bars just to catch what he was saying. "Never allow a lesser to slight you, Legolas, never let it go. Is this what you meant, Father? That I might face every challenger bravely, even one whose lances are words, not sabres or arrows...?"

Kili was uncertain whether or not the elf's utterances warranted a reply. Either way, he knew not what to say and held his peace. The wait was shorter this time and Legolas continued in a whisper, "So it shall be. Calm honesty for calm honesty, secret for secret." 

With a hurricane of flaxen hair, Legolas's face was mere inches from Kili's in less than a second. Kili held his ground but his audible swallow belied his staunch confidence. Legolas stormed in an impossibly violent whisper, "So you feel something for my captain? Would you mind expounding upon your vague notion, or will I have to draw it from you kicking and screaming?" 

"With all due respect, Prince Legolas, your honesty doesn't seem very calm right now," Kili remarked. Despite his bold observation, the dwarf dropped his gaze, overcome by Legolas's intensity at last. A silence hung in the air and the dwarf could feel pins and needles skirting up and down his arms. It always happened when he was nervous. 

Legolas backed away once more and threw himself on the steps, ringing his face in his hands. Kili was taken off guard; not by the elf's submission but by the surge of unwarranted concern that welled in his own chest. He found himself sinking to a squat in a strange attempt to get on the elf's level. How bizarre. It was his turn to sigh. 

"I suppose you love her too?"

"I do not know what I feel. I have never known, I..." The elf's statement was cut short by a sharp inhalation of breath. It was amazing that the rock steps weren't crumbling beneath his clenched fingers. 

Kili ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well, you know." He paused, grappling for words that were both proper and understanding. At last he compromised, "Neither do I most days." He risked a small, friendly laugh. "Most of the time I'm just bumbling about like a clumsy horse. Without Thorin's guidance, who knows where I'd be right now."

"Surely not locked in eternal imprisonment by Lord Thranduil, never to return, doomed to eke by on elf-song and the gibbering of various Mirkwood captains and princes for the rest of time?"

Kili could not help but guffaw. A moment passed in which he grinned goofily at the ground, but the expression faded as he mulled over Legolas's recent expulsions. He resisted the urge to reach for his rune stone again. "But in all truth, Mister, er, Master-- "

"Just Legolas is fine," the elf interjected silkily. 

"Legolas. In all truth, I'm not sure I fully understand your visit here tonight. Did you just mean to interrogate me about my feelings, or was there something else to it? See, I'd feel terrible if Captain Tauriel got in trouble on my behalf. I'm a right fool and I would bet Balin's beard on the fact that my admiration for her is all but one-sided. I won't lie, it's certainly nice to have someone to speak with in all of these lonesome hours, but if it means risking her job, or standing, or whatever, I would feel awful." 

Legolas came from the steps, shuffling over to the cell door. He remained on his knees and fixed Kili with a curious look. "You are gifted with a kindness, Dwarf." His eyes were imploring, his mouth softened and Kili almost forgot that there were bars between them. Incredibly, it was the elf who broke his gaze and looked away this time. "My words continue to hide their meanings. In truth, I wanted to know not why you love her, but why she loves you. Now I think I know." 

In all of the nights that Tauriel had visited she had never gotten this close. Legolas's features were unusual but not in the way to suggest something wrong. They were unique in their beauty, drawing the eye like an atypical flower or a colourful bead. Right now, these were the very same features that were woven into an expression of sadness. Legolas's eyes spoke of distance, loss and longing and Kili could hardly stand it. 

"She does not love you?" Kili wondered out loud. "How could she not? You are incredible." 

Legolas furrowed his brow but Kili continued, maundering, "You are confusing, and I suppose this could be frustrating at times, but now I see that you, Legolas... you are very interesting." 

Something cleaved in Legolas's face. He did not frown nor shed tear but Kili knew immediately that his words had hit a place deep and archived in Legolas's heart. A sharp inhalation, shuddering off into silence in its tail-end, and Kili suddenly feared that the elf would leave. It was too soon, the dwarf still had things to say, he needed the elf to understand...

He felt himself reaching upwards against his own logic. When he spoke, it came out hoarsely. "In all the lands I have never seen such a thing. How can you be so imperious and yet so..." 

The dwarves fingers graced the elf's cheekbone before he finished his sentence. 

There was a grunt, a clang and before he could react Kili found his face pressing painfully between two bars. Legolas's fists clasped mighty handful of his robes and his spit was redolent as it sprayed on Kili's face. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" he snarled, yanking harder. Kili suppressed a yip. Legolas leaned in until Kili could barely focus on his face. "I was wrong to come here tonight. I have no interest in dwarves." 

Kili knew not what possessed him to utter the next two words. "You lie," was all he whispered. Legolas's grip loosened and for a split second Kili thought the elf was going to strike him. 

No blow came. Kili watched Legolas's face intently and saw, to his bewilderment, that the elf's anger was melting, fading into something else... was it fear? In a sudden rush of desperation, Kili reached up and seized the elf's tunic, jerking him against the bars too. A second clang resounded throughout the chamber and Kili studied Legolas's face. The expression was unchanged. Kili pressed forward, reaching with his bottom lip, just managing to bite Legolas's mouth with his own. All Kili knew was that he wanted to kiss the elf's fears away...

All at once he was released. He fell onto his back and lay panting, groping at his sore jaw. The room was spinning but not as much as his mind. Legolas's footsteps disappeared into the night and the sprawled dwarf prayed that the others were asleep. When he heard somebody cough he knew his orisons were futile. The best he could hope for was that they would say naught about the fruits of their eavesdropping. 

***  
To Kili's relief, there wasn't much time for embarrassment in the days that followed. What with their crafty barrel breakout, their absurd oversight that moonlight indeed qualified as light, their encounter with the scaly monster, their anxious waiting as Bilbo held conclave with said scaly monster, their observation of the scaly monster ravaging Lake Town and the eventual spearing of the very same scaly monster with a black arrow, Kili was more than distracted from his troubles. It was only when his kingly nephew became fixated on the retrieval of the fabled Arkenstone that the pace of their tasks slowed enough to allow for the resurfacing of memories that Kili wished would stay buried and derelict for the rest of time. 

Thorin was obsessed. So obsessed that he didn't even notice Kili slipping away one night to be alone. The young dwarf's irreconcilable feelings pursued him past the forges, the furnaces, up past the mine circuit all the way into the upper corridors. A balcony was carved out of the wall, pouring out onto a perilous mountainside, and it was here that Kili brooded, leaning over the rail and staring directly into the full moon's bleached light. It reminded him of Mirkwood. Of course it did. These days, everything reminded him of that place. He cursed, grinding his boot into the dust. 

Kili suspected that they were to be holed up in the Lonely Mountain for some time. Thorin was hell-bent on retrieving the damned jewel and even when he found it, what then? Amidst their efforts to repopulate the mountain, revive their civilization and rebuild trade with the surrounding areas, what possible excuse could Kili offer as a means to venture back to the lands of their snide captors? Nobody would believe him, and everybody would suspect his true motives. 

Just beyond the balcony there was a ledge and upon it was a grey stone flecked with smatterings of bright or. Kili wondered if it had been dislodged during Smaug's violent extrication from the mountain. He leaned over the railing and reached for it, and just as his fingers glanced its surface, a voice came out of nowhere. 

"You like shiny things, Dwarf?" 

Nimble fingers scooped up the stone and Kili was left scrabbling for thin air. In his shock, the young dwarf almost tumbled over the edge of the balcony. Thankfully, another set of nimble fingers grasped his hood and yanked him back into the landing, depositing him roughly against a solid wall. Kili's eyes widened to the size of planets. "What are you doing here?"

The golden-haired elf tilted his head, tossing the pebble back and forth between his hands. "The question is why are you not more careful. Had I not been here you would currently be tumbling down that drop faster than I ascended it." 

"H-how--" Kili spluttered, "You climbed--?"

"Yes," Legolas replied humourlessly. 

"But..." Kili glanced over the balcony edge, unnerved. Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and efforted to compose himself. "Why?" 

Legolas looked away. Once again, Kili was amazed. Cautiously, he took one step towards the prince. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"Much has happened, Dwarf," Legolas replied emotionlessly. 

"Is it Tauriel? Did something happen to her?" 

"Tauriel is fine," Legolas muttered. Frowning, he glanced up at Kili before dropping his gaze once more. "I came to apologize."

Kili took another step forward. "Apologize? For what?"

"For grinding you into those cell bars. You did not deserve that."

Kili chuckled good-naturedly, trying to suppress the flickering nerves blooming in his throat. "Perhaps I did."

"You didn't."

Kili paused, his expression sobering. "I overstepped my boundaries. Had I known, I--"

"There was no overstepping." 

Kili studied Legolas carefully. The elf leaned against the other side of the arched tunnel, looking away out the balcony. He seemed changed. His posture was gentler, his voice was modest, almost timid... still, Kili knew that Legolas's moods were subject to sudden changes and he wished to avoid being thrown off the same balcony the elf had saved him from falling down moments before. He cleared his throat and gestured forward earnestly. "What I did was uncalled for."

"No."

Kili bit his lip. Why was Legolas being so difficult? Could he not just accept Kili's apology and move on? Kili could not deny that he was happy to see the elf. Still, he didn't want the topic to spiral out of control lest it scare him away. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you want."

"An action is only an overstepping if it is unwanted." 

It took Kili a moment to grasp Legolas's words. Even then, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He hazarded one more step forward and the elf's chest began to rise and fall visibly. "My thoughts," Kili began, staring unapologetically at the quailing, diminutive elf. "They told me I was crazy. They told me I was sick."

"You are not crazy," Legolas whispered, his attempted smile falling away before it's full nascence. "It is I who am crazy. Perhaps intuitive is a word more befitting for you." 

"Intuitive?"

"You see what things others do not!" Legolas snapped, pinning himself against the rock even more rigidly than before. "Many nights I listened in on your conversations with Tauriel, I must confess, finding you to be wise beyond your years and beyond the usual capacity of your race, Dwarf." 

"Why must you always speak ill of my kind?" Kili sighed. "It makes me feel foolish in my admiration for yours." 

"You are nothing like the other dwarves!" Legolas growled from behind gritted teeth, writhing stiffly. "You humiliate me with your kindness. What have you reduced me to? A confused, disorganized welter."

Kili tsked, reminding himself startlingly of his own mother. Except it wasn't a dirty, tearful young dwarf with a grazed knee stooped before him, but an awe-inspiring, immortal sprite with eyes more radiant than the Silmarils themselves. He searched for words to express his thoughts. It felt like fitting an ocean through a baker's funnel.

"How can I make you understand how insane it is to think of you as confused," Kili tried. Pausing, he waved a hand. "You are what all of us want to be. Can you not see?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. 

"You may find dwarves unruly and rude but I know that for myself, most times, I'm just defending myself when I'm in your presence."

The furrow in Legolas's brow deepened. "Defend yourself? Against what?"

"Your wit, your sarcasm..." Kili swallowed, assessing the distance between them. Legolas had reach on him, and if what he said next was taken wrongly, Kili's well-being could easily be compromised. Still, he felt the elf should know. "You are very interesting, Legolas." 

Legolas shook his head. "Interesting again. Beautiful, yes. Strong, skilled, sure. I have heard many things, but interesting has not been among them." There was a mounting danger in the elf's tone and Kili watched him warily. "You said this before, in Mirkwood when you..." He cleared his throat and merely repeated, "You said this before." 

Without warning Kili was manoeuvred by his collar and rammed into the wall behind him, hard. The elf breathed loudly, holding him there with an elbow. He stared down into Kili's face maniacally and snarled, "I want to know from whence your wisdom arises. Is it contrived? I want to know, I want to feel..." 

Suddenly Kili understood. His gaze darkened and he stared back determinedly. Slowly, with the same delicacy as before, he reached up and grazed the side of Legolas's face with his fingers, only just able to reach from where he was being pinned. Legolas muttered rigidly, "What are you doing?" 

But the elf belied his words, leaning down into the touch ever so slightly, his eyes fluttering imperceptibly. Kili's breath caught in his throat. He ran his fingers in circles until his thumb came to rest to the left of the elf's mouth. Kili's eyes had been following his own fingers like hypnotized snakes, but now, he glared upwards and met the elf's look once again. In one motion he swept his thumb across those velvety lips, his rough skin catching on their soft surface.

Legolas moaned and his hot breath moistened Kili's fingers. 

Yes, Kili had learned of the elves; he had paid visit to their lands, albeit without consent, but right now his lengthy imprisonment felt like but a taste. A distant, infuriating, tantalizing taste, and Kili had had enough. He pulled Legolas down to his knees and hurled him against the wall, switching places, pushing the elf onto his bottom and pinning his hands above his head. Legolas stared back in avid rapture. Kili drank in his vulnerability, knowing he may never have another chance to see it. 

The elf's mouth was sweet. Kili kissed deeper and Legolas's body jolted, the movement accompanied by a small gasp. Kili released the elf's arms and curried his body with two hands, running his touch up and down the elf's writhing form. 

Suddenly Legolas smacked Kili's hands away. "I want more," he barked in his usual stentorian way. "Give me more." Before the recalcitrant elf could say anything else, Kili gripped a handful of his moonlit hair and yanked his head back mercilessly. Legolas cried out and Kili began to undress him, ripping the ashen tunic from his body with more urgency than what he had searched for the Arkenstone with the entire week. Legolas's smooth skin was hot and Kili wanted to feel his whole, naked body pressed against it. He began to unlace his own tunic. 

As Kili shed his many layers Legolas reached forward and pulled open Kili's trousers, yanking them down impatiently. Kili hurled the rest of his vestments to the side and pushed the importunate elf back down onto his back. Legolas's eyes gleamed in defiance but Kili paid him no mind, running a teasing finger down the elf's torso, past his nipples, his navel... as the dwarf's fingers met their mark Legolas moaned beseechingly and Kili thought he may suffocate from fathomless desire. 

"M-more..." Legolas rasped, arching his back. Kili licked the fingers on his other hand and snaked them under, deeper. Legolas fell back down with a clap, his words disappearing into unintelligible gasping. Kili tasted blood; he was biting down on own his lip so hard he had broken the surface. 

One moment later, with the same amazing speed, Legolas whirled upwards and seized Kili by the shoulders. His face was flushed and his eyes burned like torches. "Show me... what it feels like."

Kili spoke with difficulty, "You've never done this before?"

"No, not that..." Legolas said. "Show me what if feels like to be loved."

Kili froze. Legolas's nails dug into his shoulders and he whispered, "Please. Pretend if you must. I must know. I must know before it is too late."

Various thoughts whirred through Kili's mind. He was doubtful such a glorious elf had never been loved before, and even if this was the case, there must be others more suitable for the task. He dismissed these thoughts with one breath. Whatever the case, it was he, Kili of Durin's folk, who this starlit elf was asking for right now, in an upper balcony in the Lonely Mountain past where the Anduin flowed and the Rhovanion breeze blew. 

Kili had always been slower than his brother with matters of the mind, but this was made up for by his unexplained wisdom for matters of the heart. Laying the elf down gently, Kili realized that this was a wonderful opportunity; a chance to give something meaningful to somebody who needed it. 

"I will do as you say, but there will be no pretending." He leaned over Legolas, reached down and angled his body slowly into the elf's, grunting softly as a wave of gratification pulsed up his spine and down through his thighs. He resisted the impulse to thrust madly and moved his hips back and forth with measured patience, pushing deeper and deeper with every slow penetration. When he spoke next, his voice cracked with pleasure. "Are you alright?" 

Legolas's head had dropped backwards and his mouth was open, panting harshly. His eyes were shut and his brow was furrowed. Kili wiped a stray, golden spun hair from his delicate face. The elf managed a nod and Kili continued, bracing himself against the elf's slender hips. 

After a couple moments Legolas began to moan and Kili thought he might lose his mind. The dwarf quickened his pace, grabbing the side of the elf's head, his silken hair damp between his fingers. Legolas was weeping, his tears mingling with sweat, his sobs dancing with cries of pleasure and heady laughter. Kili leaned forward and bit the elf's neck, licking up those salty tears, devouring the saccharine mouth, gasping hungrily for the hot, redolent breath and muffling the wonderful sounds with cries of his own. He was falling forward, losing himself in another. He never wanted this moment to end, but he was going to come; he felt the surge building, the tide breaking. Frantically, he reached down and grabbed Legolas in his hand. The elf was hard and pulsing. 

With a couple pumps of Kili's wrist the elf came loud and violently underneath him, buckling, arching his back and choking on his breath. Kili was pushed over the edge just by watching the display. His pleasure drove him deep into the elf, thrusting them both off the pile of clothes, grinding them into the dusty, gritty ground. 

Moments passed and the world slowly returned around them. The wind was heard far down the mountain, brushing the trees together. Somewhere, a raven called out. Kili shifted and the sound of his knee scritching against the rough ground resounded down the corridor. He winced and lifted himself from the elf, whose naked body was completely driven into the scattered rubble. Legolas sat up and brushed the pebbles away without a thought, watching Kili with renewed wariness. 

"Are you..." Kili began. He cleared his throat and reached out to touch the elf's shivering shoulders. Legolas jerked away, reaching for his tunic. Kili watched in silent dismay as the elf clothed himself, avoiding the dwarf's gaze the entire time. Eventually Kili grappled for his own clothing, clumsily dressing while keeping one eye on his capricious visitor. 

Legolas strode quickly to the balcony opening and Kili followed, rushing after him. "Legolas, stop, please--" He reached out and grabbed Legolas's wrist and was shaken off immediately. The elf leapt to the top of the railing and gazed down at him, now at least twice the dwarf's height, his expression unreadable. Kili frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

Legolas turned away. When he spoke, his voice was as calm as the night sky. "It isn't what you did wrong, but what you did right. Forgive me. It's all I know. I suppose my father is equally as evasive when it comes to matters of emotion. And my mother, she..." He paused, shaking back his tussled hair. "She didn't get a chance to bequeath her thoughts on the matter. I must go." 

Kili sighed, his hands falling to his sides. "I understand." 

"You have so much love to give, Dwarf." Legolas turned, and Kili saw that his face was streaked with tears. He tossed back the golden flecked stone and Kili caught it. It was still warm. "Even enough for a lowly elf like me." With one graceful leap, the Prince of Mirkwood made his descent, streaming through the air like a gull. He landed on a shelf twenty arm's lengths down and Kili watched him repeat the process until he had disappeared into the forest below. 

Legolas's words were true. Kili had all the love in the world to give. He gave it to Tauriel, to his comrades, and in his last stand, to his King. In his death he left behind not only a legend, but many friends... ones in the forest, ones swift of eye and quick with bow, who would forever wonder at his wisdom. Legolas was too logical for regret, but even his reason could not defend against grief. 

FIN


End file.
